Joyride
by Stolendevice
Summary: The mane six get into a sticky situation(completely irrelevant to the actual story). This is just the prologue to start things off. If this is semi - successful ill release the more interesting stuff. This prologue is a good runner up with less jokes than the actual story. With that said please enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

"Dear Princess Celestia,

You assigned me to study the magic of friendship and so far it allowed me to see that friends are imperative. Thanks to my friends in Ponyville the past months have been some of the best moments of my life. The adventures that my friends and I are put through are ineffable. But' I didn't write this letter to inform you about this. I wanted to ask for guidance. I have noticed that being young won't last forever so I may not be able to take part in these adventures anymore. I even have more responsibilities than any other pony, besides you, due to the fact that I am a princess now. Even worse than the end of my adventures is the end of my friendships. I fear I'll never have the time or energy to just be with the girls. I have overreacted to many things in the past but this could be important since I am the princess of friendship. It's hard to imagine keeping that authority if I don't have any friends. Take your time to answer me. Also pinkie pie wanted me to tell you the next time I send a letter that she said hi.

Sincerely, your faithful student  
Twilight Sparkle. 

Twilight sighed with relief. "I really hope that she has a comment on the matter." Twilight said. "You're overreacting about this, they aren't just your friends they are also the elements of harmony and you're one of them. They couldn't stop seeing you even if they wanted to. In my opinion, I'm glad i'm not an element. "Spike said. Twilight pacing around the room not sure how to respond. "Maybe you're right, Spike. Don't send that letter. We'll keep it to the side just in case but for now I don't think that will be a problem.(Yawn) All this worrying made me tired. Goodnight Spike." Twilight said as she fell into a deep sleep. She dreamed of fond moments with her friends… Until "So twilight how has your work been treating you" Rarity said. Twilight responded "It's going just fine but i'm afraid I'll have to cut this lunch short i have to go do some reports." "Again? Look Twilight I know you're busy and all but this has been the ninth time you cut lunch short on us." Applejack said abruptly. "Yea Twilight! This is really unfair to us." Fluttershy butted in. All Twilight's friends said "It's either your job or us. Pick one or we'll assume you hate us" Twilight stood quiet and didn't know how to respond. Before she could say anything Rarity said "I knew you would pick your job hmph!" As all her friends left her she sat weeping. Before the dream could get any worse Twilight heard a familiar voice "TWILIGHT SPARKLE!" "Princess Luna? What are you doing here?" Twilight said. "This is not Equestria, this is your dream. "Luna Responded. "So my friends still like me! What a relief." Twilight said wiping the sweat from her brow. "Well thank you Luna. I guess my paranoia got the best of me." "Paranoia? What troubles you Twilight?" Luna said passionately. "I'm sorry Luna I really don't want to talk about this subject." Twilight said. "Are you sure? You can tell me anything" Luna said. Twilight shook her head. "Well you if you need help ask me or Celestia. Goodbye Twilight. Oh and you're about to wake up abruptly in 3...2...1… Twilight woke up abruptly. "Hmm, it's still night time. Well I don't know if I can go to sleep after that." Twilight thought to herself. "Well I guess I can read until the morning." Twilight said with excitement. She hadn't been able to read for enjoyment within the past twelve hours. Well intended enjoyment. She enjoys reading boring things like "Twelve thousand ways to improve your neatness." Well boring to any other pony besides her. Twilight went downstairs and picked a random book to read. The book she picked didn't look familiar. She had almost read all the books and knew them perfectly but this one was different. IT had no title or author. It had pages torn out and obvious eraser marks. It was not a printed book either. Twilight assumed it was someone's diary. She didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings by looking through it but' curiosity got the best of her. When she peaked inside what she saw was unimaginable. It was a book from Starswirl the Bearded. It had spells that not even Celestia knew. Twilight knew that she could learn more from this book than any other in her library. One spell caught her eye. It was so distinct from all the others. It had its own page and was ripped out and hidden behind the book cover. It was littered with unidentifiable writing. In big bold letters it said "INCOMPLETE". "Well the last time I tried to use one of his incomplete spells I created chaos. Well now i could try it. There are no elements of harmony around anyway. An inscription on the bottom read "Must have 6 ponies (including the spell user) to make this spell work." "Well that's convenient" Twilight said. I guess I'll attempt this spell tomorrow with my friends. For the rest of the night Twilight read.

P


	2. Chapter 2

Twilight looked through the window and saw the sun rising. "Morning already?" Twilight said squinting at the sun's bright light. "I doubt any pony is awake right now so I think I'll go for a walk. "Twilight thought. She really needed to stretch since she had been up for the whole night. It was a beautiful day in Ponyville. All was going great until twilight went into the tall grass. All of a sudden she hears "A wild Pinkie Pie appears! "Pinkie Pie said with excitement. "Ahh! Pinkie what are you doing up so early." Twilight exclaimed. "I always wake up early. Ponyville looks beautiful in the morning. Also, any pony that walks into this tall grass can't see me try and spook them. That said, what are you doing up so early." Pinkie said. "Well i stood up all night and needed a stretch." Twilight said. "Well I'm glad you're up. You can help me make a delicious breakfast for everypony! Well it would be the whole town but i don't have enough ingredients. We'll just make a breakfast for our friends and I'll make surprise cupcakes for the whole town." Pinkie said "The surprise is that one of the cupcakes has a measuring spoon in it." Whispered Pinkie. "Oh yea it's great that we're getting this together. I have a spell for the six of us to try. It's from starswirl the bearded." Twilight said with excitement. "Wait the same star swirl that had a spell that switched all of our cutie marks except yours? Pinkie said. "Yea" Twilight responded. "That sounds like the most fun idea ever!" Pinkie said. Technically there are no bad ideas just great ideas that go wrong. "Well than let's get going I wanna know what the spell does." Pinkie said. For the next hour Pinkie and Twilight worked hard to get this breakfast party going. They even came up with a great name: "Spell-fast". It's a play on Spell and the "fast" part of breakfast. It sounded amazing in Pinkie Pie's head. Once they were done their friends have arrived. " This is a really nice breakfast party the two of you put together." Applejack said. "Yes, the decorations make the place look spooky but welcoming at the same time. It's simply splendid." Rarity said. "This place looks really nice. I hope it wasn't too much of a trouble to put together" Fluttershy said. "This place looks so awesome. Even the spider webs look real." Rainbow Dash said while feeling them. "That's probably because they are real. Duh." Pinkie Pie said. "AHHH" Rainbow Dash screamed. "Oh wait! I meant that the dust was real not the spider webs." Pinkie Said. They all laughed. Rainbow Dash was not to fond of the joke. "So are we gonna eat now?" Spike asked. "In a little we just need to try this spell out first. It'll be fast" "Ok so can I help with this spell." Spike asked. "Well i would want you to but the spell requires six ponies for the job. I don't know what will happen with seven ponies." Twilight said. "Um… you don't know what will happen with six either" Spike responded. "Well I read the spell and it seems that it allows long distance teleportation. Kind of like how I can teleport a few feet in front of me." Twilight said. "Well, where will it teleport us? To Canterlot or Fillydelphia?" Rarity asked. "No, it says here that it will teleport you out of Equestria. I don't know that means." Twilight said. "Well that's...vague. It really doesn't tell you anymore? "Applejack said. "Well the only information I can pull from this is that we will see something familiar but' very different." Twilight said. "...Something familiar but different. Hmmm. If you asked me this Starswirl fellow sounds like a total nutcase." Applejack said. "But' he was one of the smartest ponies ever and was rewarded for his excellence. He was intelligent not insane." Twilight said. "Well, those two things aren't really that different." Rarity said "Stop your worrying if it were unsafe then we would just solve the problem. Name the last time we couldn't solve a problem." Twilight said. Everyone looked at each other and shrugged. There was never a problem that they couldn't fix which had just occurred to them. No matter how one sided a problem was they still one with the magic of friendship which is stronger than ANY other equestrian magic. Then they all shrugged it off thinking it was just a coincidence. "Now that there are no further objections let's get this show on the road" Twilight said. They all sat at the table except for spike who was outside doing something that is completely irrelevant to this story. "Ok so we all hold hoofs and then I will say the spell." Twilight said. Twilight read the spell aloud but' no one heard it because the author of this story wasn't clever enough to write one that rhymed. All of a sudden one by one all of them disappeared. First Rainbow Dash then Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, and Twilight Sparkle. What was left was an empty table and a delicious breakfast. Lucky for spike he wasn't a part of this spell. Also lucky for the mane six since spike isn't there complaining about his hunger.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a beautiful day in Ponyville. The sun was shining so bright. Then out of nowhere a giant dust cloud appears from the ground. The dust clear and the mane six emerge. "Where are we?" Pinkie Pie said. "Fifteen meters from where we did the spell. But' something doesn't feel right." Twilight said. "Well that was anti-climactic. I guess we can go back to eating that breakfast." Applejack said. When the mane six go into the sugar cube corner the notice that all the decorations are gone for some odd reason. "The spell must have teleported the decorations too. The food is probably also gone." Twilight said with a sigh. "I'm sorry for doing this" Twilight said. "It's fine twilight we can just go eat out at some restaurant." Rarity said. "Well I kinda wished that the spell hadn't worked anyway. We would have to go on some crazy adventure or something like that." Applejack said. "A crazy adventure probably would have a terrifying creature and I don't want to even think about that." Fluttershy said. "Yea it would have ruined the mood of the party." Pinkie Pie said. Applejack notches Rainbow dash signaling her to say something to. "Um… Well spike probably would have eaten all the food anyway" Rainbow Dash said. Applejack rolled her eyes and laughed. "Well thank you all. You didn't have to cheer me up because the spell worked "Twilight said proudly. "HUH?" they responded. "While you guys were trying to cheer me up I thought to myself what went wrong. When I noticed that I didn't do anything wrong I immediately started putting the pieces together. I could teleport us more than fifteen meters and the decorations myself without that spell. I inferred that not one of star swirl the bearded would ever make a spell that has already been made. The decorations didn't move at all. We also moved a lot farther than fifteen meters." Twilight said. She scienced the heck out of this problem. "This doesn't make a lick of sense. We spell started in Ponyville and we are still in Ponyville." Applejack said. "And the decorations are definitely not there" Pinkie added. "Are you guys serious? There is a second Pinkie Pie right there!" Twilight said. "Where? She might know something about gypsy magic that I don't." Gypsy Pie said. "I'm right here but' to tell you the truth I don't even know what gypsy magic is" Pinkie Pie said then laughed. "Um… doesn't this seem familiar to you? Having multiple Pinkie Pie's isn't anything new." Applejack said. "I learned my lesson the last time though. I don't remember doing it again?" Pinkie Pie said. "Then who are you" Twilight said facing Gypsy Pie. "Well I'm Pinkie Pie but' it seems that you already have one right there. I guess you can call me gypsy pie. "Wait were picking names now? I would like to be Pinkie the Partier." Pinkie Pie said. "Well we'll keep that in mind but back to uhh Gypsy Pie. If you are also Pinkie Pie than are there other clones of us." "Wait a minute! She looks and talks like Pinkie Pie but' acts different in a way. She's a Changeling!" Rarity said. Everypony gasped. "Stay back you changeling what are you doing in Ponyville." Twilight said getting ready to use a spell. "I'm not a changeling, I'm Pinkie Pie" Gypsy Pie said with a smile. "(Sigh) it's definitely Pinkie Pie. Just different." Applejack said. "Wait why weren't you afraid when I was about to use a spell on you." Twilight asked. "Well Fluttershy told me my undoing won't be for at least a year." Gypsy Pie replied. "I would never say anything like that." Fluttershy said. "Must have been a different Fluttershy. But' if that means there is a different Pinkie pie and Fluttershy that must mean we all of separate versions of us!" Twilight Exclaimed. "And not to mention that the way they act differs to the way we act." Rarity said. "It seems like you guys came from another universe." Gypsy Pie said. "Another universe? So that's what star swirl the bearded's spell did. We are in another universe. It all makes sense. The decorations and the clones." Twilight said. They all cheered. Even Gypsy Pie did just to do it. "Ok so what now." Fluttershy asked. "We should get back home to tell the news." Twilight said. "Great! So let's do the spell to head home." Applejack said. "Ok let me read the reverse spell… wait where is the reverse spell. Oh no! There is no reverse spell on here." Twilight Said. Gypsy Pie let out a big "Dun Dun Duuun"


End file.
